Proteins and glycoproteins of mitochondrial inner and outer membranes will be examined for their transmembrane distribution and possible roles in mitochondrial transport functions. High Gradient Magnetic Separation will be pursued as a new technique for preparing populations of right-side out and inside-out membrane vesicles, based on selective binding by ferritin-conjugated lectins to oligosaccharide groups on membrane outer surfaces. The system will first be established using erythrocyte ghosts and right-side out or inside-out vesicles.